


Diada

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Love, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Rey y Ben. Momentos del ascenso de Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Dos que son Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms.

**DOS QUE SON UNO**

* * *

— Aguanta un poco más... sólo un poco más — dijo mientras escalaba el último tramo que lo separaba de la superficie. Estaba desesperado. Hacía unos segundos antes había sentido como Rey se había ido. No podía ser cierto... no iba a creerlo, aunque ya no pudiera sentirla en la fuerza, tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Su mano al fin alcanzó el filo de aquel risco y se aferró para poder subir. Enseguida buscó a Rey y la vio a lo lejos tumbada en el suelo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y la angustia lo inundó. Estaba muy lastimado y débil, su pierna izquierda estaba herida y el dolor no lo dejaba caminar, pero debía llegar a ella, tenía que hacerlo.

— " _Rey... rey... soy yo... háblame..."_ —le susurraba desde su conexión en la fuerza, pero no hubo respuesta.

Avanzó un tramo y se cayó profiriendo un gemido de dolor. Como pudo se puso de nuevo de pie y avanzó otro poco, pero volvió a caerse cuando estuvo más cerca de ella así que optó por arrastrarse para llegar a su lado:

La encontró recostada sobre su lado derecho y usó su hombro para acomodarla y poder levantarla y en un rápido movimiento se sentó y la sostuvo a ella entre sus brazos solo para darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de la chica: Rey estaba muerta.

Observó a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero ahí no había nadie más que ellos dos. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y ya no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarla.

El dolor lo invadió cuando hundió su cara en el cuello aún tibio de Rey. Debía hacer algo, tenía que salvarla... no podía dejar que la vida de la única mujer que creyó en él, que lo conocía y lo comprendía se terminara de esa forma. Ben Solo estaba en shock y temblaba mientras sentía el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Rey pegado al suyo...

— " _Quédate conmigo, por favor... por favor Rey..."_ —suplicó para sus adentros. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente: Textos sagrados que había leído, información sith que había encontrado, inscripciones, traducciones... Ben buscaba en su mente algo que lo guiara en lo que debía hacer, hasta que de pronto llegó a él el recuerdo de una breve lección que había tenido cuando era un aprendiz de Jedi de Luke:

**_— ¿Es posible entonces, maestro Luke? ¿Puedo...? Además de curar... ¿puedo salvar la vida de alguien utilizando mi propia fuerza? —preguntó un pequeño Ben Solo de 10 años a su maestro._ **

**_— Aún eres muy joven para utilizar esa habilidad y puedo decirte Ben, que ningún Jedi del que yo haya escuchado hablar ha realizado tal proeza, ya que el acto significa renunciar a la vida misma para salvar a alguien más._ **

**_— Entonces ¿es imposible? —preguntó el aprendiz, algo confundido._ **

**_— Nada es imposible —dijo Luke y le sonrió._ **

**_— Pero, no entiendo... si nadie ha hecho tal cosa hasta ahora, ¿cómo pueden decir que es posible? Y si es posible ¿cómo podré hacerlo en caso de que quiera hacerlo?_ ** **—Luke lo miró por unos segundos en silencio. Su sobrino era muy listo y curioso. No se quedaba satisfecho con simples respuestas y eso le agradaba, era igual a su hermana Leia.**

**_— Es como transferir un poco de tu fuerza a alguien, porque está herido o enfermo, justo como lo has hecho ya en otras ocasiones... funciona casi de la misma forma Ben. Primero debes serenarte_ ** **—le indicó y el chico se sentó en el suelo entendiendo la instrucción de que comenzaba la lección del día—, _concéntrate en el propósito, eso, respira y cierra tus ojos... y transmite, alcanza y toca la fuerza, toca el balance —Ben, que mantenía los ojos cerrados hizo una mueca de frustración y Luke rió._**

**_— Esto no va a funcionar si no tengo a alguien a quién salvar en este momento para practicar. No sé si algún día pueda hacerlo, maestro._ **

**_— Te aseguro Ben, que si algún día tienes que hacer el mayor acto de compasión Jedi tendrás la fortaleza para hacerlo. Sólo sigue tus instintos._ **

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ben estaba alejado de la luz y de los aprendizajes como Jedi que nunca pudo completar, pero se aferró a aquel recuerdo. Estaba asustado, adolorido, herido, cansado y desesperado, pero tuvo que empujarse a la serenidad: Rompió el abrazo en el que había tenido a Rey, colocó su mano derecha en el vientre de la chica y cerró los ojos.

— _"Estén conmigo_ " —suplicó pensando en su madre, su padre, su tío y su abuelo. Ben respiró hondo, clamando a la serenidad, despejando sus dudas, su miedo y su dolor. Pensó en Rey, en que la quería, en que era su rayo de luz, su díada, su igual... pensó en la maravillosa vida que merecía por todo lo que representaba para él y pensó en que quería decirle que siempre tuvo razón acerca de la luz que vivía en él. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentirla fluir: La fuerza se arremolinaba entre sus dedos y se transfería a ella. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sentía también, pero deseó con toda la fuerza que quedaba en su ser que fuera capaz de lograrlo...

A Ben le pareció que había pasado una eternidad hasta que el tacto de Rey sobre su mano lo devolvió a la realidad. La miró, asombrado de verla viva, de haberlo conseguido. Ella se incorporó y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había algo distinto en los ojos del joven que tenía enfrente, y que era algo que reconocía.

— Ben —dijo ella al fin y ensanchó una preciosa sonrisa que lo desarmó y lo hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa también. La observó, al igual que ella a él y estaba fascinado: cuán hermosa, bondadosa y fuerte era.

— " _Tenías razón acerca de mi"_ —susurró él en el vínculo—. " _Siempre lo supiste..._ " —Rey colocó su mano en el rostro de Ben y se maravilló al ver cómo se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos y de un momento a otro, como un remolino comenzó a sentir la felicidad de ambos desbordarse: un sentimiento cálido la inundó y supo que era lo que él sentía también. Él la miraba intensamente, queriendo grabar su bello rostro para siempre en su memoria. Rey sintió en el vínculo la dicha de Ben pero también cierto temor acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Había algo que él quería hacer, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso.

— " _No tengas miedo, también lo siento"_ —susurró ella, posando la mirada en los ojos de Ben y luego en sus labios.

— " _¿Puedo b-be...?"_ —ella lo interrumpió lanzándose a él y lo sorprendió con un beso que enseguida correspondió. El contacto fue dulce y tierno, y ambos percibieron la marea de sentimientos y sensaciones del otro en aquel contacto. Fue algo indescriptible para los dos.

Cuando se separaron Ben tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, la observó expectante con miedo de que aquello fuera una ilusión. La había tomado de la nuca y sentía su suave cabello en sus dedos... Sin embargo, sus dudas se disiparon por completo cuando ella volvió a sonreírle de esa manera y mantuvo su palma en su mejilla.

— "También me amas" —dijo en el vínculo—. "También lo sientes..." —Ben no podía recordar la última vez en la que había sido tan feliz y dichoso. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Rey sintió como en ese momento todo estaba en su lugar. Verlo así de feliz le inspiraba a querer gritar, reír, correr... quería llevarlo consigo y comenzar una vida juntos. Quería simplemente tomar su mano, amarlo y que la amara... quería aprender todo de él... quería muchísimas cosas.

Pero por desgracia ese maravilloso momento se vio interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta de que él se estaba yendo. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue tomarlo de la mano con fuerza antes de que se desplomara.

Una inmensa paz invadió a Ben Solo. Aquello era algo que no había sentido jamás en su vida y en ese momento se sentía bien. Ella estaba viva, ella lo amaba... lo había perdonado y sobretodo lo había ayudado a perdonarse a sí mismo.

Lo último que Ben Solo sintió fue la mano de Rey sosteniéndolo y dio gracias a la fuerza por que hubiera podido regresarle la vida. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no tenía dudas pues había llegado hasta ella, había llegado a su hogar.


	2. La Mano de Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms.

**LA MANO DE BEN**

* * *

El combate estaba casi liquidado; Rey estaba exhausta, sus golpes con el sable de luz azul eran cada vez menos certeros y débiles. El hecho de que Kylo fuera 19 cm más alto que ella y tuviera como ventaja el entrenamiento que Luke y Snoke le dieron, habían salido a relucir dándole la victoria.

Kylo, que ya la había acorralado atestó una serie de golpes con su sable rojo que pusieron a Rey de rodillas frente a él. El final de aquella batalla estaba cerca, pero, aun así, en el suelo, Rey blandió el sable hacía el líder supremo, quién respondió haciendo que ella se resbalara hacia el suelo, totalmente a su merced. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de enterrar su sable para acabar con la vida de la chatarrera, se detuvo. Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se paralizó... no podía hacerlo, no _quería_ matarla. Kylo se encontraba preso en aquel pensamiento, deliberando lo que debía hacer cuando un susurro lo descolocó. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquella voz, pero nunca podría olvidarla:

— "Ben" —pronunció débilmente Leia. Instintivamente Kylo la buscó, volteando tras de sí, pero ella no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Él se quedó quieto por un momento y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía, sintió una punzada de dolor en corazón y dejó caer su arma, instintivamente.

Segundos después la cuchilla de su propio sable lo atravesó en el momento exacto en que sintió la muerte de su madre.

Kylo cayó al suelo dejando que el desconcierto y la tristeza, mezclados con el dolor corporal se apoderaron de su cuerpo y entró en un estado de shock que compartió con Rey. La chica temblaba totalmente desconcertada por lo que acababa de percibir. Mientras tanto él se perdió en sus pensamientos y en su dolor... respiraba con dificultad y recordaba a su madre.

Ahora su fin había llegado también, aunque aquello no lo consolaba, ya que sabía a la perfección que ni aun después de que él muriera podría ver a su madre. Sabía que, por el grado de sus propios actos, ambos estarían en lugares diferentes.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Rey se había hincado a su lado y observaba su herida. La chica se notaba muy afectada y Kylo pensó en que ella también la había perdido en cierta forma, pues había sido cercana a ella y también había sido su maestra. Sin previo aviso ella estiró su mano sobre la herida que le había infringido y cerró los ojos. Las agitadas olas de aquel océano en Endor los salpicó a los dos, cosa que hizo despertar a Kylo del letargo en que había comenzado a caer su cuerpo. De pronto un atisbo de calidez comenzó a expandirse por su abdomen y el dolor que sentía en la lesión hecha por el sable comenzó a desaparecer. Inhaló, aliviado y fue entonces que las miradas de ambos se toparon. Ella estaba llorando y no le escondía su dolor, él por su parte estaba totalmente desconcertado con lo que Rey acababa de hacer. Lo había curado, le había salvado la vida y dado a ello una sola pregunta se formulaba en su mente:

— _¿Por qué...?_ —Él la observó. Estudió su rostro y sintió la enorme tristeza y confusión que emanaba de ella que aun sollozaba.

— Yo quería tomar tu mano —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. La mano de Ben... —sin esperar respuesta de su parte, Rey tomó su sable y se puso de pie. Corrió hasta el otro lado del puerto improvisado donde él había dejado su nave, subió a ella y la encendió.

* * *

Rey sabía que, aunque veía la luz en Kylo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él pudiera regresar a ser Ben Solo eso no dependía de ella. Lo había intentado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, esa era una herida que él debía sanar, era una decisión que sólo él podía tomar.

Así pues, Rey de Jakku respiró hondo, soltó esa responsabilidad que no le competía a ella y decidió que tenía que enfocarse en decidir lo que haría con aquel conflicto que crecía dentro de ella. Aquel futuro que había visto cuando se habían tomado las manos quizás nunca llegaría a concretarse, así que ella debía seguir.

Rey tomó el volante y despegó en la nave de Kylo Ren, dejando al chico en medio de un debate interno.

* * *

— "La mano de Ben" —repitió Kylo apenas audiblemente—. ¿Por qué ella quería tomar la mano de Ben? ¿Acaso aún existía Ben Solo? ¿Lo había visto en sus ojos? ¿Lo había sentido escondido detrás de su máscara? El joven se puso de pie lentamente y observó su alrededor. Las olas rompían cerca de él y la brisa marina golpeaba su ropa mojada haciéndolo sentir frío.

— " _Cuando nos tocamos las manos vi tu futuro..."_ —las palabras que Rey le había dicho en el elevador retumbaron en su mente—. _"...te convertirás. Yo te ayudaré..."_ — ¿A eso se había referido ella? ¿A que volvería a ser Ben Solo? Recordaba haberse sentido herido cuando le había ofrecido su mano y ella no la había tomado. En esa ocasión había sentido que una vez más no era suficiente: Así como no fue suficiente para que sus padres le dedicaran tiempo, así como no lo fue para que Luke creyera en él, así como no lo fue para Snoke al cual le había entregado todo su odio y rencor y sus esfuerzos para sentir que pertenecía a algo, de igual forma había sentido que no era suficiente para Rey, porque no lo había elegido a él. Sin embargo, en ese momento comprendía el porqué. Ella nunca estaría al lado de Kylo Ren, porque había visto a Ben Solo. Y eso era una gran sorpresa que nunca se esperó. Tenía que admitirlo, muchas veces había deseado dejar a la primera orden atrás, regresar a su casa, regresar con su madre, buscar a su padre... pero cuando estaba por ceder y aceptar que la luz volviera a crecer en él, el dolor de su abandono cuando era sólo un niño lo regresaba a las entrañas de esa oscuridad en la que se había forzado a vivir. Ya era muy tarde, o eso se obligaba a pensar. El daño ya estaba hecho y nada tenía sentido. Sus padres estaban muertos y él estaba solo.

El confundido chico avanzó hacia el lugar donde minutos atrás Rey había tomado posesión de su nave y observó el cielo. Pensó en la chica y en que ella le provocaba cosas que ni el mismo entendía. Su corazón latía de prisa cuando estaban cerca, en su conexión y también físicamente. Ella lo había ayudado, lo había sanado y le había dicho que quería tomar su mano. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar eso. Lo último que había sentido en ella era el dolor de su pérdida por Leia, el dolor y rechazo acerca de su origen y su confusión por haberlo herido. Estaba seguro que no la estaba pasando mejor que él.

Parado ahí, confundido, destrozado por la muerte de su madre, cuestionándose todas sus acciones y decisiones, una pregunta irrumpió en su mente:

_Después de todo lo que había hecho ¿Ben Solo aún vivía en él?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra viñeta que tenía muchas ganas de hacer de esta película. Salvo a lo que muchos creen de que Kylo se detiene en matar a Rey porque su madre le habla, déjenme decirles que me vi esa película cuatro veces como para saber que no es así. Kylo está a punto de "matarla" cuando se da cuenta de lo que va a hacer y se detiene, segundos después es que Leia lo llama por su nombre. Él no iba a matarla, porque no podía y no quería hacerlo, porque aunque quizás no sabía lo que significaba (recordemos que Kylo Ren se aisló del amor y la luz desde pequeño y estoy convencida de que no sabía exactamente que eso era lo que sentía por ella, "Amor"), sentía algo y es lo que quise plasmar aquí. Rey tampoco le pone nombre, pero al aceptar que quería tomar su mano, acepta que siente algo por Ben.
> 
> He leído que muchas desconocen a esta Rey de TROS, que es mas fría y que atacó a Kylo cuando él estaba distraído con lo del Leia. Yo mas bien pienso que eso fue circunstancial, es decir, ella estaba furiosa, dolida, asustada por enterarse de dónde provenía y lo que Palpatine le había hecho a sus padres. Quería venganza, quería desquitarse y la furia ardía en ella y Kylo estaba ahí, estaban teniendo una pelea de sables láser, así que ella vio la oportunidad de volcar esos sentimientos en él, pero cuando siente la muerte de Leia, eso es lo que la hace reaccionar y por eso ella cura a Kylo (que ahora ya es Ben por supuesto, porque si, yo si creo en la metáfora de que en el momento en que lo atraviesa con el sable rojo, en ese momento mató a Kylo Ren). Realmente ella no quería herirlo, pero lo hace y se arrepiente (claro que no la justifico, pero vamos, es mas culpa de JJ y KK que de la misma Rey en sí). Y bueno, Ben se queda ahí hecho una maraña de emociones: El hecho de haber matado a su padre, la muerte de su madre, las palabras de Rey de que ella quería tomar la mano de Ben, indudablemente lo harían pensar y cuestionarse sus decisiones y lo que haría en adelante. Ella lo había salvado ¿qué debía hacer ahora él?
> 
> Y el debate sigue y no fue nada fácil para él. Esta viñeta tendrá su continuación cuando llegue el turno de la escena de Han y Ben, porque ahí fue donde todo tuvo una resolución.
> 
> Espero que les guste.


	3. Lo sé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms.

**LO SÉ**

* * *

Rey había robado su nave y se había marchado, mientras él permanecía de pie en aquel puerto, con la mirada perdida, entre la brisa y las olas. Kylo Ren pensaba en su madre y en los pocos momentos que atesoraba con ella cuando él apenas era un niño. El dolor lo estaba destrozando. Carcomía sus entrañas y su corazón.

Había cosas que recordaba vagamente, como el olor de su perfume, sus abrazos y la costumbre que ella tenía de acomodarle el cabello que le cubría la frente. Recordaba su sonrisa y lo hermosa que siempre le pareció, el porte que tenía y la autoridad que emanaba de ella. Recordó también sin querer que, tuvo muy poco tiempo para pasar con él debido a que estaba ocupada luchando por la paz en la galaxia. Al llegar a él esos pensamientos esta vez ya no había enojo, no había reclamos por haberlo abandonado. Esta vez realmente sintió que la extrañaba y que estaba arrepentido del camino que había escogido. Muchos años había culpado a sus padres por ello, pero en ese momento reconocía que, una vez que se hizo adulto, la responsabilidad era solo de él. Había estado tan sumido en querer pertenecer a algo, en querer castigar a sus padres yendo al lado oscuro, que lo había arruinado todo.

— Hey, chico... —la voz de su padre irrumpió el trance del joven. Él se tomó un momento para procesar aquel llamado y luego volteó lentamente para encararlo—. Te extraño hijo —pronunció Han Solo.

— Tu hijo está muerto —contestó Kylo en un arranque de enojo, más que hacia su padre, hacia él mismo.

— No —contestó el contrabandista, acortando la distancia entre ellos—. Kylo Ren está muerto, mi hijo está vivo.

— Eres sólo un recuerdo —dijo el chico con la voz y el corazón rotos, dándose cuenta de que su padre en realidad no estaba ahí, sino que aquello era una proyección de su mente.

— Tu recuerdo —concedió Han y su hijo lo miró sin saber qué decirle— Ven a casa.

— Es demasiado tarde... —admitió con dolor. Ya no podía volver, no después de todo lo que había hecho—. Ella se ha ido.

— Tu madre se ha ido —asintió Han —, pero lo que ella representaba, por lo que ella luchaba, no se ha ido... Ben...

— Sé lo que tengo que hacer pero no sé si tenga la fortaleza para hacerlo —repitió mecánicamente aquel diálogo que había tenido con su padre antes de matarloen la base Starkiller. Se sabía de memoria aquella conversación, pues la repetía constantemente en su mente; aquella escena se proyectaba como la cruel recriminación de lo que le había hecho a su papá y de que estaba destrozado y no podía perdonarse, así como tampoco podía aceptar el perdón de Han. Su padre alzó su mano y en aquel gesto que había hecho antes de morir, le acarició la mejilla. Ben se apoyó en su mano, jurando que podía sentir aquel tacto que lo descolocó.

— La tienes —le aseguró su padre, mientras le sonreía. Ben no le quitó la vista de encima, y sintiendo cómo aquellas palabras lo alcanzaban y le removían las entrañas de oscuridad, dejando pasar la luz, tomó su sable. Sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque antes de eso quería decirle algo más...

— Papá... —pronunció, conteniendo las lágrimas y sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar aquella frase que tantas veces le dijo a su padre cuando era niño. Esa frase que había aprendido de sus padres que se la decían constantemente. Sin embargo, aunque quiso, las palabras no salieron.

— Lo sé —contestó su padre, sonriéndole de nuevo. Eso era lo que Han Solo le hubiera dicho, estaba seguro de ello, porque lo conocía, porque lo amaba, porque se arrepentía de haberlo matado tanto como Han se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado de niño, cuando más lo necesitó. Esta vez, Ben no necesitó más que aquellas palabras que ese bello recuerdo que guardaba de su papá. En ese momento entendió que el sacrificio de Luke, el de su madre y su padre habían sido para ayudarlo a volver a la luz, a donde pertenecía. Ben sintió una oleada de esperanza y aceptando el perdón de su padre y el suyo mismo, se giró decidido y lanzó su sable de luz rojo hacia el mar. Dejaba a Kylo Ren atrás y elegía dejar salir a Ben Solo de nuevo a la superficie. Quería hacer las cosas bien, su corazón, latiendo fuerte en su pecho se lo gritaba. Cuando se giró para decirle a su padre que iría a casa, con Rey, aquel breve recuerdo ya se había esfumado. Supo entonces que esa había sido la última vez que lo vería, puesto que aquel recuerdo no se proyectaría de nuevo, porque ya había cumplido su propósito.

Ben Solo se tomó un momento y respiró hondo. Reconoció la extraña sensación de querer salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Rey para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no importaba de dónde provenía y que eso tampoco la definía. Quería ayudarla. Quería que ella supiera que no estaba sola y que pelearía a su lado... que la protegería de Palpatine y de todos... se preguntó si aquello era lo correcto, si sería suficiente: Ben sabía que sí, eso era lo que su corazón le dictaba y de ahora en adelante estaba decidido a hacerle caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que esta fue LA ESCENA de The Rise of Skywalker. Fue el corazón de esta terrible película y era una de las cosas que si eran necesarias y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que dios, es tan poderosa! Es mpitica, es hermosa, es triste, es luminosa! Y las actuaciones de Harrison Ford y Adam Driver no tienen madre! PEDAZOS DE ACTORES! Y lo dije y lo digo de nuevo, si Leia y Han hicieron mítico el "I know" Ben y Han vinieron a redefinir la frase. La cara de Ben cuando le quiere decir que lo ama, es que me parto... anoche mientras terminaba la escena y estaba viendo el video, se los juro, me puse a llorar como loca en esa parte. Ver cómo Ben trata de balbucear y las palabras no le salen... dios mio! Es tan fuerte!
> 
> Fue la escena en donde él acepta el perdón de su padre y el suyo, que no creía merecer. Es donde todo encaja y entiende que los sacrificios que hicieron los tres integrantes de su familia fueron por él, para devolverlo a casa, a la luz. Ben entiende al fin que Rey siempre tuvo razón sobre él y que la quiere proteger y hacer las cosas bien.
> 
> Me parte porque pasa todo ese dolor y muere, tratando de hacer las cosas bien y haciéndolas, y sacrificando su vida por la mujer que ama.
> 
> Quizás nunca supere esta película, pero Ben merece un mejor final, espero dárselo en mis fics...!


	4. ¿Estarás conmigo?

**¿ESTARÁS CONMIGO?**

* * *

Ben divisó la nave de Luke que había usado Rey para llegar hasta Exegol. Como lo había presentido, ella había ido a Ach-To a refugiarse del impacto que le había provocado conocer su origen. Evidentemente algo o "alguien" en ese lugar la había hecho cambiar de opinión e ir en busca del emperador. No había tiempo, debía llegar a ella, debía protegerla y hacerle saber lo que sentía… quería decirle que ella siempre tuvo razón acerca de él.

El joven, decidido, se echó a correr y saltó al abismo para caer sobre una de las cadenas que mantenían suspendida la entrada hacia el templo de Palpatine, estrellando su pecho en el acto y sintiendo cómo aquel golpe le había sacado el aire. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y prosiguió. Estaba decidido a llegar hasta Rey. Continuó saltando y deslizándose por esa cadena de tanto en tanto hasta que al fin descendió al nivel del suelo del lugar. Conocía bien ese templo; cuando había tenido su encuentro con Palpatine, meses atrás, se había encargado de recorrer aquel territorio Sith, por lo que gracias a eso, sabía exactamente en dónde se encontraba la chica y el camino que debía seguir para alcanzarla. De igual forma Ben estaba consciente de que en el camino los guardias del Emperador no se la dejarían tan fácil. Ya no tenía un sable de luz, pero llevó consigo la única posesión que le quedaba de su niñez y que le recordaba a su familia por que se le había sido obsequiado antes de irse a entrenar con Luke: El bláster de su Tío Lando. Cualquiera podría pensar que ir a rescatar a Rey llevando sólo un blaster como arma sería suicidio y si, Ben lo sabía, pero no fue algo que lo detuviera.

Corrió entre los estrechos pasillos del lugar, derribando con el blaster plateado a los guardias de armadura roja que le cerraban el paso en casi todas las esquinas por las que pasaba. Su corazón latía de prisa y su pecho se sentía oprimido por la urgencia de ver a Rey. Ben avanzó un buen tramo, hasta que, al salir del último pasadizo llegó al espacio abierto que precedía al trono del Emperador y ahí para su sorpresa su antiguo clan lo rodeó. Los Caballeros de Ren, sabían a la perfección que a quién tenían frente a ellos no era Kylo Ren, quien fuera su líder, sino más bien Ben Solo, así que le harían pagar aquella traición muy caro. Ben inició el ataque utilizando la fuerza contra ellos, pero lo superaban en número y pronto los caballeros tomaron la ventaja atestándole una serie de golpes a puño limpio que hicieron que se doblara del dolor. Ben se puso de pie, aun en medio del grupo quienes preparaban sus armas para usarlas en contra de él y terminar con su vida de una vez por todas. Él los observó, replanteando sus opciones, sin embargo, éstas no eran muchas. Ben se encontraba en medio de aquella batalla casi perdida, cuando una sensación familiar lo asaltó y la conexión con Rey se presentó:

Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendida de cómo se sentía el vínculo en ese momento. Ambos lo percibían. Ambos sentían que esta vez era una conexión diferente a cualquier otra que hubieran tenido. Era como estar en casa, en un lugar que siempre habían conocido. Era el momento en que los dos se reconocían el uno al otro como una verdadera diada.

Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas y una breve sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios. La mirada de Ben se relajó.

— _Estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien_ … —dijo él y Rey pudo escuchar su voz en su mente. Enseguida, ella se dio cuenta de que Ben estaba desarmado, herido y que se encontraba en una postura complicada ante los caballeros de Ren.

— _Lo sé_ —le contestó ella asintiendo muy levemente—. _¿Estarás conmigo?_

— _Siempre_ —dijo Ben y asintió. No se dijeron nada más, pero él pudo sentir que los pensamientos de Rey se dirigieron al sable azul que en esos momentos ella portaba. Así que supo de inmediato lo que sucedería.

En un movimiento lento, Ben develó el sable de luz que salió de su espalda. Los caballeros retrocedieron, asustados. En ese momento pensó en su padre y en que haría una pequeña broma al respecto: Sorpresa, diría él.

Ben se lanzó al ataque hacia los sorprendidos Caballeros de Ren quienes ahora se sabían inferiores, pues muchas veces antes habían visto a Kylo Ren utilizar un sable de luz, en lo cual era extraordinariamente bueno, y Ben Solo no sería diferente. El joven Solo sintió como la fuerza y la luz fluían en él y los movimientos que había aprendido durante su adolescencia al lado de Luke, resurgieron en su estilo de combate. No había oscuridad en esa forma de pelear, más bien su sangre Skywalker y su herencia Jedi salió a relucir sin que él se lo propusiera.

Cuando hubo derribado a todos, caminó otro tramo y llegó a la sala del trono, en donde Rey estaba luchando con los guardias del Emperador. Ben usó la fuerza para derribar al último que quedaba en ese lugar y la mirada de Rey se encontró con la suya.

Él ni siquiera le prestó atención a Palpatine, sólo la podía ver a ella ahí, hermosa y llena de luz. Al fin la había alcanzado, al fin estaban juntos. Caminó acortando el espacio que lo separaba de Rey. Se miraron fijamente cuando estuvieron cerca. Los dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo y su vínculo temblaba con intensidad. Ambos lo sabían. Lucharían, se protegerían, se tendrían el uno al otro y todo iba a estar bien.

— _¿Juntos?_ —le susurró ella mediante la fuerza.

— _Juntos_ —contestó él y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, resueltos a acabar con el Emperador, luchando hombro con hombro como siempre debió ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es mi versión de lo que debió ocurrir en ese momento entre ellos dos. Este momento en la película y cómo se describe en la novela (leí unos pedazos en la versión en inglés porque en español aun no sale), nos mencionan que ambos se dan cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significa ser una diada. Su conexión se hace mas fuerte y profunda y son, prácticamente invencibles en ese momento, aunque eso carezca un poco de sentido porque ya sabemos por donde fue la historia con nuestra amada diada. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y les mando un abrazote. Procuraré subir mas fics tanto de FF, Wattpad y Ao3 a la página de FB para que lean muchos fics durante esta cuarentena! Cuídense mucho!

**Author's Note:**

> La escena entre estos dos está cargada de momentos muy largos en donde se miran y parece que se dicen cosas pero nunca lo expresan en voz alta. Es por eso que cuando vi la película por primera vez pensé enseguida que el diálogo tuvo que haber sido interno (es parte de lo que me digo para consolarme y creo que funciona), porque son demasiados momentos largos y en silencio entre ellos y debido a su vínculo y a que ambos perciben lo que el otro piensa se me hace muy lógico.
> 
> Cuando estaba viendo la película y vi que Ben posaba la mano en el vientre de Rey y cerraba los ojos dije: Por supuesto! El también puede hacer algo parecido a lo que Rey hizo cuando lo curó! Por que es un Jedi! Está en su sangre y en su luz!
> 
> Y bueno, sigo tratando de sanar mi corazón y evidentemente publicar cosas como estas no ayuda mucho pero tengo que hacerlo porque me llegan ideas y diálogos y me fluye. Se me hizo tan lógico que el supiera lo que debía hacer y lo que implicaba ya que estuvo entrenando con Luke desde los 10 a los 23 años, evidentemente supo que algo así se podía hacer! Y bueno, ponerlo de 10 años fue mas capricho mio, porque, por si no saben, Ben y Rey se llevan 10 años de diferencia y quiero pensar que aquella lección se impartió cuando ella nació (y eso se me hace súper romántico jajajaja díganme enferma pero pensar que él tenía 10 y ella había nacido y ambos estaban destinados es una cosa que me mata). Ben sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba devolverle la vida y estuvo dispuesto a ello sin dudarlo y es por eso que se convirtió en leyenda, por haber realizado el mayor acto Jedi, de compasión y amor por supuesto, acto que nadie jamás pudo realizar antes.
> 
> La sonrisa de ella pronunciando su nombre me MATA! y la de él después del beso... PFFFFF siempre pensé que era una risa más de asombre y afirmación, de descubrir que ella si lo amaba también y eso lo hizo tan feliz! AIÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ maldita seaaaaaaaa! #BringBenSoloBack!


End file.
